


a drop in the ocean

by kay_emm_gee



Series: red strings and wordless looks (teen wolf prompts) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been a pretty good idea, the way Scott had planned on asking Kira to prom.</p>
<p>{ Prompt: hi!! scira fic please? preferably angsty with a happy ending :) }</p>
            </blockquote>





	a drop in the ocean

Scott had forgotten about the unopened Amazon package under his bed. It wasn’t until he was looking frantically for an extra pair of cleats that he found it again. His heart plummeted as he pulled it out, staring at the worn but unbroken cardboard covered in dust.

It had been a pretty good idea, the way he had planned on asking Kira to prom. The four letters followed by a question mark spelled out in string lights across a field near her house that he would have her light with her own special brand of magic. Stiles had already agreed to help him set it all up, and Lydia had been enlisted to keep Kira busy in the meantime. 

As soon as he had gotten the idea, Scott had ordered the lights. Then, everything had fallen apart, and back together, all except for one piece: Kira. She was gone, whisked into the desert for reasons he still didn’t understand or accept (and might never). Looking at the package of lights now, when they should’ve been open and tested and just about ready to use, left a bitter taste in his mouth. They were graduating in two months, prom was in one, and he didn’t even know if Kira was still alive.

Angrily, he shoved the box back under his bed, needing it to be out of sight so he didn’t lose his mind.

* * *

That month until prom went by in a blink. Scott rented a tux and convinced Stiles they wouldn’t all fit in his Jeep so they chipped in for a limo and was relieved when his friends had decided dates were unnecessary. Instead he, Lydia, Scott, and Malia walked into the hotel ballroom decorated with stars and silver and gold together, one unit, one pack. It made his heart ache a little less when thinking that there should be so many more of them there tonight.

The music wasn’t terrible and the punch–or rather the liquor it was spiked with–made the night get better as the night flew by. Malia dragged more than one half-awed half-intimidated guy onto the floor to dance, and Stiles and Lydia had finally given in and coupled up for a slow song. That was when it became too much for Scott. He was happy for them, really he was. But he couldn’t be happy for them the way he wanted, not tonight, so he stood up and strode away.

Aimless feet carried him to a balcony looking over the hotel courtyard. He leaned on the metal railing to look out into the night. Soft bubbling from a fountain below nearly drowned out the whoosh and rush of cars passing by on the highway around the corner. Scott breathed in deeply, the night air fresh and warm, the scent of summer just barely noticeable underneath the cloying sent of mulch and flowers from the garden below.

A tingling shot up Scott’s spine suddenly, and he straightened up from the railing. It was a familiar sensation, a welcome one. So he turned around with hope and not fear in his heart, because even though things had gone well for them the last few months and the scales would tip eventually, he knew the universe had at least given him one more good thing as he left high school behind.

“Hi,” Kira said, shy and giddy at the same time. The light from the hall made her seem as if she had a halo around her, but it was her own powerful energy that crackled softly around her strong lines and the soft edges of her deep crimson gown that took his breath away. 

Cautiously, she stepped onto the balcony, but Scott moved forward with no such hesitation. He reached for her, pulling her into a crushing hug. She sighed into his embrace, and he let her take comfort in it before releasing her. His hands found her face, brushing away a few curled strands of hair and cupping her jaw.

“You’re here,” he breathed, unable to hold back a broad grin.

“Just for tonight,” she choked out. Then she smiled, eyes shimmering with happy tears, and continued, “But yes, I’m here.”

A moment of just looking at one another, of understanding each other in a way they had since day one–and then they crashed together in the way only thunder and lightening could: uncontrollably, crackling with power and beauty, forces of nature equal only to each other. She tasted like desert, and he kissed her even harder because of that, because come morning she was going to have to go back to the heat and the sand and the place where even he couldn’t reach her. 

But they had tonight, so Scott just kissed her and kissed her and kissed her, hoping that to Kira, he tasted like rain. 


End file.
